riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Highlands Taproom
The Highlands Taproom is a dive bar in Louisville, Kentucky that hosts a "Metal Monday" to showcase independent or otherwise unknown metal bands, some of which in the stoner & doom genres. Background The Highlands Taproom began on Bardstown Road in 2000, hosting karaoke and local bands in the general area on occasion. In 2013, a spin-off began at the Taproom entitled "Metal Mondays" which would feature one or two heavy metal bands after Crescent Hill Radio's "RiotHeart" (Previously known as "Keep Louisville Loud" and the name of the Tuesday showcases at the venue, primarily featuring Louisville bands.). One of the first metal mondays at the Taproom (And one of the only ones at the original venue before moving to a new location.) was Louisville sludge/thrash band Stonecutters. In 2014, the Taproom moved to a different section of Bardstown Road in the Highlands area but still maintaining the typical live schedule, including Metal Mondays. Though the Metal Monday showcases feature bands of any metal genre and typically bands in the surrounding Kentucky area, it has featured various Doom, Stoner or Sludge bands. On a few occasions metal shows have happened on other nights. All shows at the Taproom are free though bands are free to sell merchandise. Notable Performances at the Venue NOTE: This is only a list of select performances at both incarnations of the Taproom. * Stonecutters - December 13, 2013 * Dirtbag - June 30, 2014 * Stonecutters - August 25, 2014 * The Great Sabatini & NerdRage - September 29, 2014 * Burn The Army - January 12, 2015 * Tombstalker - January 19, 2015 * Stonecutters - March 16, 2015 * Nate Hall & Motherplant - March 24, 2015 * The Mighty Auroch - April 6, 2015 * Child Bite - April 20, 2015 * FaithXTractor - June 22, 2015 * Stampede - June 27, 2015 * Dirtbag - July 27, 2015 * American Lesions & I Have a Knife - July 28, 2015 * Apostle of Solitude - September 27, 2015 * Rl'Yeh - November 9, 2015 * Castle - November 23, 2015 * Tombstalker - January 18, 2016 * Stonecutters - March 7, 2016 * Havok - March 28, 2016 * Dirtbag & Chigger - April 25, 2016 * Nest - May 23, 2016 * Shi - 死 & Slow Joe Crow & The Berserker Blues Band - May 24, 2016 * Blind Scryer - July 18, 2016 * Dead Earth Politics & Suspended - August 1, 2016 * Doomstress & Blind Scryer - August 21, 2016 * Devil To Pay - October 20, 2016 * Castle - March 13, 2017 * Hawkbill - May 15, 2017 * Blind Scryer & The Great Electric Quest - May 30, 2017 * Sacrifical Slaughter & Voices of Ruin - June 19, 2017 * Ether - July 10, 2017 * Sierra & Witches of God - July 18, 2017 * Ape Machine & Year of The Cobra - October 2, 2017 * Potslammer & Witchcryer - October 16, 2017 * Ohlm - October 30, 2017 References Category:Venue Category:Louisville Category:Kentucky Category:USA Category:Heavy Metal